Writing boards (e.g., whiteboards, blackboards, etc.) are frequently used in many different settings (e.g., academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Text, drawings, charts, graphs, etc. may be placed on writing boards to communicate ideas during lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph of the writing board may be taken and image processing (e.g., optical character recognition (OCR), stroke recognition, reconstruction, etc.) may be executed to extract the contents of the writing board from the image.
In an image that includes the writing board, the pen strokes on the writing board often have irregular sections that arise from a worn pen tip, irregular ink distribution, low ink, etc. These irregular sections often appear as light, faded, or missing sections within the boundaries of the pen strokes. When a mask of the image is generated, the irregular sections may appear as holes within the mask. Much of the image processing is made easier using clean, solid areas in the mask with few or no holes. In order to increase the accuracy of stroke analysis, these holes should be repaired.